The present invention relates to the field of mining machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hoist drive for a mining machine such as a rope shovel.
On a conventional mining machine, such as a rope shovel, a mining implement such as a dipper is attached to a handle, and the dipper is supported by a cable, or rope, that passes over a boom sheave. The rope is coupled to the dipper on one end and is wrapped around a hoist drum on the other end. A drive system rotates the hoist drum to reel in or pay out the rope, raising or lowering the dipper, respectively. The drive system typically includes at least one electric motor that is coupled to a speed-reducing gear transmission. The final gear is coupled to the hoist drum to transmit torque to the hoist drum. The drive system is typically large and complicated, and replacing components of the drive system is difficult.